Not Even Shakespeare Could Describe You
by QueenOfKingston
Summary: Matt Smith had only dreamed of working on Macbeth, so sitting in the front row of the latest adaptation of one of the most legendary plays in the world was an incredible experience. That, however, was not the sole reason he was so excited to be here. Mattex one shot.


Matt Smith had only dreamed of working on Macbeth, so sitting in the front row of the latest adaptation of one of the most legendary plays in the world was an incredible experience. That, however, was not the sole reason he was so excited to be here.

There was a thrill about being on stage that surpassed her appearances on the silver screen. Alex Kingston's stomach boiled with nerves. Her debut as Lady Macbeth and not only did she have to perform in front of a sold-out audience, but in front of her boyfriend as well.

Of course, she had nothing to be nervous about. Matt beamed when he heard her deep voice echo throughout the theater. She appeared as the vile, twisted Lady Macbeth, delivering her lines with such power that Matt had to refrain from giving her a standing ovation in the very first scene.

Alex had always been professional in terms of acting. Even when she was desperately attracted to Matt and he sent nerves running through her body, she still managed to compose herself enough to deliver River Song perfectly. It took every ounce of self control to keep her focus and not scan the crowd in search for Matt.

Matt admired how sexy she was, curly extensions matching her natural hair and flowing down her back, adorning an elaborate Elizabethan dress that he thought would look even better on the ground. As her scene ended, she exited the theater, but not without sending a look his way. His nerves pooled inside him, fluttering about as he smirked at her. She swayed her hips as she walked, and he knew it was just for him.

The play ended, and Matt was the very first one to stand up, clapping wildly. The room, in fact, did give the actors a standing ovation and the entire cast was called back on stage. They all did bows, and Alex's eyes were now fixed on Matt's. He whistled at her, throwing a rose on stage and clapping wildly. She picked up the rose, sniffing it and biting her lip. She shot him a knowing wink before retiring to her dressing room. Matt made his way backstage, knocking on her door. She opened it, still in costume, dangling the rose close to her face.

"A rose with any other name would smell as sweet," she mused with a playful smile. "How was I?"

"You were incredible," he locked the door behind them, and instantly his lips were on hers. She moaned in his mouth, tossing the rose aside and reaching for his jacket, peeling it off his shoulders and throwing it on the ground. His hands stroked her face, his tongue dancing over her lips. She opened her mouth in invitation, and he gladly accepted with a loud groan. He began to play with her dress, untugging the laces of her bodice. Of course, he was just making a mess of tangles. She broke the kiss to laugh at him, peppering light kisses across his jaw until she reached his ear. "Need a little help there?" she purred, nibbling on his ear lobe.

He shuddered, bending down and whispering in her ear, "Whatever gets that dress on the ground, Kingston."

She tugged off her corset, and he watched in agony as she undressed herself, wanting more than anything to just_ touch _her. Of course, he didn't waste time, finishing undressing his own self until he revealed his throbbing erection.

"Hel-lo sweetie," she raised her eyebrows suggestively, beating him to the punch and beginning to kiss him again. She trailed her kisses down his body, hearing sounds of approval as she neared his cock. She stared up at him with seductive eyes, beginning to lick at the head of his penis.

Matt released a long sigh, burying his fingers into her curls as she made his cock slick and wet with her mouth. He emitted a series of moans and grunts, whimpering when she put him as deep as he would go.

"Shh, sweetie, someone might hear," she gasped for air, leaving sloppy kisses along the side of his hard flesh. "Our passion brews steam that threatens to draw attention not desired; we must cleanse the air of the traces forbidden love may leave."

God she was so hot when she talked like that. His knees buckled and he grabbed her face, pushing her down on the floor and attacking her mouth with his own. "I don't even care," he said huskily, biting her lip softly and beginning to kiss her neck. "I just want to fuck you right now.

She moaned, a shot of nerves pulsing through her body quickly and causing her to perspirate between her legs. She spread her thighs, hugging him with her knees and pulling him closer so that he was grinding against her flesh. "Then fuck me," she commanded. "Let thy lust for me be as fire is to wax, and melt me with thine passion."

"That's such a turn on," he admitted. She was going to kill him with her sexiness. He shoved into her achingly slow, causing her to throw her had back and gasp. She raked her nails down his back, rotating her hips to hasten him.

"If you're so hasty, why don't you just have a ride?" he chuckled, picking her up and setting him on his lap with her still inside him. He placed his hands on the floor, leaning back. and gazing at her naked form.

"And thou shalt be my stallion," she smirked, running one hand through his hair and grazing his shoulder with the other. She bounced, her nipples rubbing against his chest and her wet flesh making slapping noises over his cock. They moaned together quietly, releasing sharp gasps of pleasure.

"Baby, I'm gonna," Matt breated, leaning back on the floor and grasping her breasts. He rubbed her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, moaning her name over and over.

She rode him through his orgasm until she reached hers, her legs becoming stiff. She collapsed onto his body, panting heavily. "Mmh, Matthew," she mewed, brushing her nose against his ear. Her slightly wet hair grazed against his face and he buried himself in it, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo mixed with the salty beads of sweat in her hair.

"I love you," he told her, flipping her to her side and kissing her softly.

"I love you too," she breated between kisses, smiling happily at his loving face.

He lifted a hand, brushing her cheek lovingly. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" he recited with a sweet smile. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

"Thou wouldst as soon go kindle fire with snow," she bit her lip and grinned. It was obviously a turn on to her, too. "As seek to quench the fire of love with words."

He beamed and pulled her face in, kissing her once more until he was out of breath. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met, her essence escaping the ability to describe in words. Not even Shakespeare's.


End file.
